lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Public Access Television (1969-early 1990's)
Important notice: This page is irrelevant and each show will be given and individual page with more information History Between 1969 and 1971 the FCC created Public Access Television, where viewers of regular television could create their own television show. Before YouTube if you wanted to make strange videos you would come here. And strange videos there were indeed. Many users online including YouTuber Blameitonjorge refer to the PAT as the deep web of television as most of the shows are now obscure and overall disturbing or weird in some way. Unwind With The Sweeties This show is honest to god the most bone-chilling video anyone could see that isn't even made to be disturbing. The show is about a husband and wife, each both equal amounts of disturbing. The man has buck teeth and wears a suit with a lime coloured mask and eye eye glasses in a grey wig. The woman wears a lemon coloured mask, has similar buck teeth and eye eye glasses and a massive brown wig. The show has its own YouTube channel where it continued to upload chilling clips from the show. The channel hasn't uploaded in 6 years as of 2016 and there is barely any information online about the show itself. One clip which made me physically squirm in my seat featured the man and the woman reading next to each other. The man is reading a Marilyn Monroe hollywood magazine before it fades to another woman in a yellow mask whose supposed to be some sort of Marilyn Monroe parody, describing a strange story. That's all I can say because I don't wanna go into too much detail as it makes me worse every time. The last video back in 2010 was called Gift of the Magi. A link to the channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/LoveTheSweeties Goth Public Access This show is truly the definition of an internet ghost story. There's not a lot of information on this show or what it was exactly about other than its origins. According to a website which has since disappeared there is a kid named Saul who's bullied by five kids. He begged his parents to switch Schools, but they couldn't. So they created a show on public access under their son's leadership. Not much else can be said on the show, and very few clips of it even exist. Only 1 single 1 minute and 46 second clip exists online. It starts off with a very goth dressed and awkward child (assuringly Saul) who begins to do some sort of card trick explaining what the expect from the show's episode. It then cuts to an unrelated clip of him reading off some morbid poem about being rotting and dead. Other than that no other clips exist, and the Know Your Meme Page is blank other than the single clip. A link to the best quality of the clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJ3UBtoYRF0 Mrs. Mouth Meet Mrs Mouth. A man's chin upside down with drawn on facial features, little clothes on his face and a wig around his neck. The show was entered around the man/woman chin person calling people. giving her opinion on things, and ending her episodes with being fed strange substances. The show ran from the mid-80's to the 90's until Public Access was shut down and was one of the most popular shows on there. Various clips were uploaded onto YouTube account Ny Cable https://www.youtube.com/user/jkturner/videos but no episodes exist in their entirety. The last upload on the channel was 8 years ago before the uploads suddenly stopped. Joy Junction: Ron and Marty Ron and Marty was a Joy Junction produced public access show about a ventriloquist Ron and his puppet Marty talking about teachings of the bible and the word of the lord, which is fine. What makes this show creepy is the puppet Marty. He simply looks terrifying and unlike most puppets his mouth moves more like a human being than up and down with the jaw separating from the top bit of the mouth. What makes the show especially terrifying is the ventriloquist Ron. He looks like a normal dude who worked hard during the day, but at night his true side would come out. In early 2010 until 2013 Ron would openly talk on the deep web on how he wanted to (this is too horrible to describe, but he had fantasies about doing things to children, but claimed these were just thoughts and would never hurt anyone). His neighbours who he sometimes performed for on birthday parties or events even reported him acting strangely usually inside the house then being public unlike how he was in the 1980's. Ron was sentenced 20 years in prison for possessing (another thing too horrible to describe). It really makes you take a second look at Joy Junction differently. The Church Of Shooting Yourself The name alone gives it a spot of strange and evil. The show isn't actually at all religious or about suicide in anyway, and appears to be one of those things named after something completely irrelevant. The show is about a guy going around the streets of New York with a video camera talking about what he feels like. The show actually captures some pretty graphic imagery, such as Police brutalities and public outbursts. But as the show gets darker and quieter is when it sets of an uncomfortable vibe. When he's just looking at the camera staring and talking right at you. Like most others on this list there aren't that many episodes, but this show seems to be more like something thats being withheld from the government, so there's not much to say. Episode 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFgKey5Ftcs Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqw_htW0xME Episode 4 (episode 3 missing): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ-oASr_djo The Great Satan at Large I am not kidding you. This show premiered in October in the mid-90's on sunday night and, unsurprisingly, was one of many reasons Public Access was discontinued. It was shown on a mostly christian channel. The show was about a guy dressed as satan who calls people and hangs out with these two other... Demons? While going on, Satan's green screen showed images of violence, sexuality and Satan kept calling god various vulgarities. The show became more unwatchable as time progressed, and at the end there was a masterbating hail satan gesture. As you can tell many christians were displeased and accused the creator of indecent obscenity, which was a charge that could've locked him away for up to 40 years. He ran away from the police until 2006 when he conducted a deadly flesh eating bacteria that killed him just days later. When you watch the original haunting footage, it adds this eerie feeling to the show. I would leave a link, but it's easy to find and way to hardcore for even this wiki so I'll let you find it. Animal Trash This is one of those shows that feels lie it was from the early 2000's adult television era. It was produced by a couple of friends who built the cheap, yet creepy-looking puppets. Unlike any ordinary puppet show, this show seems like more of an adult adventured show, that can get unusually gory and rather sexual for a show that looks like this. The group of puppets in their first episode end up killing a guy named Waldo when he tries to film a kid's show. The latest link on the show is a twitter account https://twitter.com/animaltrash with only three posts and a link to a short video http://bit.ly/2X4svn on the show's YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/user/AnimalTrash. Little is known about the programme, especially following the last few videos in 2010, which was a three part set of videos where the trio performed a Twilight Zone episode parody live. After the show mysteriously disappeared, it left its;f off as a strange, yet entertaining Public Access show that ended up on YouTube as a web series. Doctor Who Fan Club This show is completely obscure and no clips are known to exist anywhere online. Just a year after Doctor Who was cancelled an obsessed fan made his own show where he reviewed toys, serials and was sometimes lucky enough to interview as far as BBC executive. He would sometimes talk about lost stories and even showed on screen he possessed copy of lost episodes such as the long sought after Tenth Planet part 4. Before any word could spread, the shows creator cancelled in 1995 and all lost copies went with him. Some screenshots do exist, but they are very hidden, and the real title isn't even known.Category:Partially Found Media Category:Miscellaneous Lost Media